


overload

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha things ha, M/M, Seo Changbin-centric, bit angsty, chan is a cuddly therapist, changbin is a baby, changbin is their baby, jisung is supportive, thats it, they Love changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: changbin thinks he can get away with working at the studio for the night
Relationships: 3racha - Relationship, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	overload

**Author's Note:**

> skrrrt.................... Hello

chan was very much aware of jisung and changbin, they'd been his best friends for a few years now, he practically and metaphorically knew them inside out, seeing that chan was observant he was on point with every distinct mood twitch from the two boys, he was like that with the rest of the group, its just he saw more emotional sides to jisung and changbin, seeing all they'd be doing is producing in the tiny studio they shared.

jisung wasnt alike changbin and chan, jisung liked his sleep and took every chance he got to have extra amounts, if it be sleeping on the studios floor at four in the morning or it'd be in one of the members arms, he always had the time for sleep, unlike the other two, chan having the big amount of insomnia hitting him every week, he found himself sitting in the studio occupied, typing away or experimenting with sounds, before getting to the studio he'd always stop at the convenience store to get an energy drink, just to keep his energy levels up even though it wasnt needed.

changbin, was just a mess, chan and the rest of the group had never met someone with such a messy sleep schedule, he could sleep at anytime of the day, hyunjin remembers the time when he walked out from the bathroom into the dorms hallway and changbin was just stood there doing nothing, at first hyunjin thought he was possessed, but upon further inspection changbin moved and shoved a phone in hyunjins face, being happy and giggly about a video of a sloth and saying it moved like him in the morning, baring the fact that it was five am and hyunjin only wanted to pee and go back to bed, not be blinded by a hyperactive changbin who shoved a phone in his face intently.

however, changbin wasnt exactly the best at looking after himself, nor was he good at dealing with stress, for being a producer, a rapper, a dancer and a lyricist it was difficult to balance all of them, especially when in the fear that you sucked at all of them, changbin was the one to stay behind all the time before debut, but now he was getting back into old habits, changbin overworking had led him to the hospital several times, sugar levels fallen through the floor and pure exhaustion coated his face, with the stress it caused chan and jisung, changbin promised not to do it again, since then jisung had become his personal health checker, always asking him if he ate etc.

yet he found himself right now overworking again, breaking promises as he was sat in the studio, even chan was home, he left the dorm as chan shut the bedroom door, walking off with his backpack and the studios keys, but he was stressing out, he'd hit a writers block, or just a massive block, like a wall had just been placed in front of him that he couldn't climb over and he didnt know how to deal with it, all of a sudden everything piled on top of one another and it got too much and a tear slipped past his eye, falling onto the lined paper that was in front of him, merging with the ink and spreading it around slowly, creating an ugly artistic picture, changbin sniffed, his fingers slowly falling into his head as he gripped lightly and placed his elbows on the desk, resting his head in his hands.

changbin cried a lot, he was never emotional in front of anyone at all, he'd only cried in front of hyunjin once but that was because hyunjin was crying and the pair cried together, but normally he'd take himself off to a room with no one in it and let it out, coming back completely alright, or acting as if everything was alright, but tonight it was late early morning and everyone was probably asleep back at the dorm, and if changbin was going to be honest he didn't have no effort in doing that, so he reached over to the sofa to grab the blankets in the studio which were always behind it and changbin pulled them out, lying down and curling up on the sofa and covering himself with one, blinking a couple of times before shutting his eyes.

an hour or two since changbin had fell into unconsciousness, chan and jisung were opening the studio door, the two of them walked to the studio after finding changbin not in bed, and as chan pushed open the door, he was expecting changbin to be sat at the desk, but upon not seeing him he looked around and his face faulted seeing changbin curled up on the sofa, alone and cold by the way he was shivering in his sleep, jisung was quick to look at the thermostat, turning it up so that the room would soon be heated.

chan had walked over and sat down gently on the edge of the sofa, so that his back was gently resting against changbins stomach, his hand placing itself upon his blanketed shoulder and rubbing up and down gently, jisung had dragged the chair over, perching in the chair and watching changbin softly, his hand coming up to softly play around with the newly dyed blondish brown hair.

changbins senses kicked in due to sensing the presence of the other two, his eyes opened slowly in a squint and a tiny bit of confusion, and all he could see was jisung and chan staring at him intently, worry in their eyes but something else.

chan smiled at him lightly.

"you good binnie?" he said gently, he had his soft voice on, the voice he used with those younger than him, or when someone was in distress, changbin knew chan wasnt stupid and he knew chan knew he was upset, otherwise he wouldnt be talking in that manner to him

changbin instinctively went to find chans hand, needing something to ground himself over before he fell apart again, it didnt work either way, his emotions barrelled at his throat all at once and his lip wobbled in a pathetic manner, and chans face morphed sadly as changbin started crying, and jisung only awed, making changbin feel belittled but he didnt care, he was so stressed and sad and just wanted to be held.

"oh ok baby" chan said sympathetically, a little chuckle making its way out of his throat as he had to literally drag changbin into a sitting position to then pull the sobbing boy into his arms. changbin clambered into his lap and held onto chan tight, his fingers gripping at his shirt and chan could only wrap his arms close around him and lean his head against him gently, a signal to tell him he was here, han scooted over in the desk chair and sat by the pair, the side of the chair knocking into chans legs and jisung rubbed changbins back.

the destined trio sat there for some time until changbin calmed down eventually, sucking in harsh amounts of air and before he could work himself up into a panic chan relaxed him, gently squeezing at the nape of his neck, chan wasnt met with this changbin before, nor was jisung, so it worried the both of them evidently as they didnt know how to handle a crying changbin, they were only met with stressed changbin, chan was thinking that crying changbin was caused by stressed changbin, which he was right in thinking. 

when changbin sat back jisung was the first to wipe a tissue under the boys eyes, drying them gently and then giving him the tissue to wipe his nose, chan didnt really want to inspect his clothing after the mess that just occurred but he didnt care, he was happy changbin let out whatever he'd been building up.

"are you good now?" chan asked cautiously, setting changbin back in his lap, letting jisungs hand hold him up gently by the back, changbin hummed, his voice hurting by the ugly sobs, he shrugged his shoulders.

"hyung you dont have to talk about it, if you wanna bring it up you can and if you dont you dont have to do that" jisung chipped in, leaning his head against changbins arm, peering up gently at his hyung, who he knew didnt like letting bad emotions be displayed, but jisung understood, not everyone could hold in every single bad emotion, it just wasnt possible.

"i just feel useless" changbin muttered, chan was ready to go on a tangent about how he was wrong but chan resisted, jisung had the same reaction complex as the eldest of them, but they both realized that they wanted changbin to elaborate, jisung lifted changbins arm so he could rest his head on changbins thigh, changbins hand coming back down to rest upon his head, playing with his ears gently.

"i feel lagged out" he paused, inhaling. "i feel like i dont belong, i feel so unproductive and useless, i feel like im dragging everyone down with me if you know what i mean, i cant get my head straight to think properly, im so stressed and im so done with keeping emotions in hyung i just want to cry and curl up in a little ball whilst someone hugs me tight and tells me its alright." he finished, pouting, chan and jisung both simultaneously held him as he let out a deflated sigh.

"its okay to feel like that" chan said, the corner of his mouth lifting up as he poked changbins cheek gently, who only paid his attention to jisung whilst humming.

"can we go home, i think we need a break." jisung asked sleepily, reading both changbin and chans faces, no one at the dorm was awake and if anything looking after changbin right now and prioritizing him was probably the best thing they could do, until everyone was awake chan could explain how changbin was needing a lot of love and he'd know that the little family would be ready to bundle together onto the sofa, to baby changbin.

**Author's Note:**

> back with the angst but this has taken me over a month to write so appreciate it i beg


End file.
